Karin Maaka
|english = }}Karin Maaka (真紅 果林, Maaka Karin) is the main character of Chibi Vampire. She is 16 years old and a vampire. She has a younger sister, Anju Maaka, and an older brother, Ren Maaka. Her best friend is Maki. When Kenta Usui transfers to her school, she tries to avoid him, but later they become friends and she develops a crush on him. Her Affinity is Misfortune. Appearance She has maroon color for hair. Although Karin gets her looks from her father's side of the family (she is the spitting image of her paternal grandmother, Elda Marker) she has inherited an ample bosom from her mother, much to the chagrin of the flat-chested Elda, who despises her daughter-in-law. In the anime, Karin's impressive chest size is instrumental in defeating a vampire hunter, the grandfather of Winner Sinclair, who faints at the sight of her exposed breasts whilst trying to kill her. Karin's chest is also the subject of some jealousy and teasing by her friend Maki. She is considered attractive and very cute. Personality She has a kind personality but can also be shy at times. History Despite being a vampire Karin is considered a 'blood giver' or a 'Reverse Vampire' because of her massive nose bleeds (though she is later revealed to be a unvampire in the anime). She has these when her blood affinity (unhappiness) is not full filled (biting an extremely unhappy person). When she first began a need for blood she will often text her little sister first so that she may erase the memories of Karin's victims. Anime She is seen as a young girl in a white dress and hat. She approaches a blonde haired boy standing on a dock. She is panting and her fangs start to grow. Her hat blows off and she begins to suck the boy's blood. He hugs her and when she is done he collapses to the floor.Bleeding is Embarrassing Manga After graduating high school, her family alters her memory to believe she's human; they even prepared an apartment for her to live in. As a result of her new memories, Karin believes she's an only child and that her parents died. Not knowing that Kenta feels sorrow for her never seeing her family again, he promises to marry her; happy, she tells him he'd better make her happy. Soon after, they informed Fumio of their plans. However, she jumped to the conclusion they made the same mistake as her and Iizuka; Karin was then embarrassed into silence when Fumio asked about a due date. Karin and Kenta later surprised Maki and Yuuji about their engagement. Three years later, Karin is sad on her birthday, but due to her memory being altered, she cannot recall why. She returns to her apartment to find Maki waiting for her, with Kenta arriving shortly afterwards from work; he even bought a cake for her. Karin decided to ignore the feeling bothering her, as she had a loving fiancee and great best friend to keep her from being lonely. Some time before or around their 25 birthdays, Karin and Kenta got married and Karin fell pregnant with their child. She gave birth to their daughter Kanon Usui the following year. Karin noticed that Kanon could make practically anyone love her. While visiting her grandmother-in-law, Karin noticed Kanon had went missing and was worried about her. Unknown to her, Ren saved Kanon from Bridget Braunlick and returned her to Kenta. As the years went by, Karin was distressed to see her daughter develop a 'daddy complex"; unknown to her, this was because Sophia held affection for Kenta and reincarnated into Kanon. Besides this, Karin loves her daughter very much. Powers & Abilities Karin has only been about to use one of her vampiric powers once. When she was planning to bite Kenta's mother injecting her with her blood to make her happy but kept getting interrupted by other people and had to keep it in. When she was at her breaking point and couldn't hold her blood anymore had to let it out Kenta rescued her and took her somewhere private. Alone with Kenta she was about to inject him with her blood by pushing him to the ground with one of her vampiric powers but when she got on top of him she came to her senses. Relationships Henry Marker Calera Marker Anju Maaka Ren Maaka Kenta Usui Kenta is Karin's first and true love. Karin gives her first kiss to Kenta and as well as her chastity to him. Likewise as Kenta to Karin. Maki Tokitou Elda Marker Kanon Usui Winner Sinclair Gallery :Main article: Karin Maaka/Gallery Trivia *She was born in October 13, 1987. *To Karin's own surprise, she is almost an exact twin of her grandmother. **Because of that, her older brother, who was traumatized by Elda, took out all his resentment towards their grandmother on her by *Karin cannot keep more than one thought in her head at a time. **She is shallow-witted; in Volume 13, the best plan of escape Karin could think of was trying to pose as her grandmother to scare other vampires into letting her go. *Karin is a superb cook, often having even the simplist meal complimented. **Karin reveals she is only that good because she had to learn how to cook for herself as anything her mother cooked tasted terrible. (As adult vampires can't taste test what they cook, lacking a human sense of taste) **She cannot handle store-brand jam, so she makes her own. *The epilogue states she and Kenta are 39, when they should actually be 40. **That would mean she gave birth to her daughter in 2014, at the age of 26. *Karin saw a romance would blossom between herself and Kenta over the lunches she made for him; she tried to stop herself, but her empathy and compassion for his misery made her fall in love regardless. *In the epilouge, Karin is implied to be a housewife as she tells Kanon that Kenta works had to provide for them. **Humorously, Maki had suggested if Karin wasn't smart enough to get good grades in school, she could just be a housewife instead of looking for employment. *Nami Nanase from Keijo!!! have got the same style of hair that her * Moka Akashiya from Rosario + Vampire is similar to her, its to say a vampire loved by a human ** She is also similar for being able to give her blood through bites. References Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Females